


According to all known laws of aviation

by Hooters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also SakuAtsu clock fic, And the bee and flower SakuAtsu fic, Atsumu is a good boy and stays sober, Author needs God <3, Fic kinda derails halfway through, Honestly i was inspired to write a fic by SakuAtsu broom and dustpan fic, Honestly what is wrong with this fandom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have ADHD i cant write anything without derailing lol, Its really just Atsumu Sakusa and Bees, M/M, Put on the radio, Sakusa gets drunk, Sakusa has bees!, The Jackals are mentioned for like a millisecond, Ushijima is mentioned for a very brief second, Would you like AM or FM?, Yall needa chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooters/pseuds/Hooters
Summary: Sakusa decides to buy a beehive to help pollinate his garden. Each time he looks at them, he's reminded of a certain setter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	According to all known laws of aviation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Hooters! This is my first ever fanfiction and i quite honestly have no clue what i'm doing, so feel free to critique or make comments about this fic! Also please don't have any shipping wars or anything in the comments. Respect peoples ships and if you don't like SakuAtsu then feel free to move on!

It was a sunny morning when Sakusa awoke to find his new beehive for his outdoor plants sitting right outside his front door. He had learnt of the fact you can buy bees for pollination purposes from his good farmer friend Ushijima, who had been using bees for his crops for a couple years now. Sakusa was rather surprised to find this information, but it was whatever and he was running out of ideas to help save his tomatoes. 

Sakusa lived in a rather nice home with a large garden perfect for an amaeur gardener such as himself. He had bought the home after coming to the conclusion he couldn't stand to live in the same building as Bokuto, Hinata AND Atsumu. The three of them made sleep impossible with how unfathomably loud they were capable of being, even in their own sleep. Hell, hed even heard Hinata having a full conversation with someone along the lines of “kageema tobiee” or whoever that was meant to be. Sakusa didn't know. And he didn't care. He just wanted a full night's sleep for once in his miserable life, is that so much to ask? 

Anyways, back to the buzzy bois. Sakusa brings the delicate box into his house and checks it out. It consists of a small wooden hive sakusa will have to build himself and the actual bees themselves. They're cute, really. Little fluffy things. Fluffy like atsumu’s ha- _hol’ the fuck up._ No no no, we aren't doing that here. Back to the knockoff bee movie! Sakusa carefully builds the bees' new home and brings it outside to his small vegetable patch, placing the queen and releasing the bees. It's pretty cool. Just like Atsumu’s sets- _ok not this shit again._ Focus on the bees, Kiyoomi, focus on the bees. Calm down. Put on the radio. Would you like AM or FM?? God dammit Atsumu is rubbing off on him and not on the way he wants him to.

Sakusa is really just admitting his affections at this point, but we’re just gonna pretend he didn't and move on. Sakusa watches as the bees do…. Whatever bees are meant to do, he's not entirely sure to be honest, as he goes back inside to get ready for the day. Practice starts in just an hour, but Sakusa being the king he is, has already showered and dressed. He moves to pack his bag when he receives a message

**Miya**  
_HEY OMI DID YOU GET THE BEES??? DO THEY LIKE JAZZ????_

**You**  
_Shut the fuck up Miya._  
_And i don't know, why would they like jazz? Fuckin weirdo_

**Miya**  
_OH PLEASE OMI DONT PRETED YOU DOBT UDERSTAND MY REFEREBCE LMAOO i was there when you watched the movie ;)_

**You**  
_Stop using caps you freak, and i don’t care if you were there. That movie was dumb. Dumb as hell._  
_And stop messaging me and go to practice. If we don't get that new quick ready im going to give up and kill you and then myself_

**Miya**  
_well atleast we’ll be dying together my love :’)_

Sakusa felt something strange in his heart at that. Damn Atsumu.

**You**  
_Shut up Miya._

Sakusa arrived at the gym 15 minutes early as usual. He went to the locker rooms and proceeded to place his things down and reentered the gym, and began stretching. Really, it was about time Sakusa sat down with himself and said “hey, you're in love, snap out of it before it goes too far” but Sakusa being Sakusa, he didn't give a shit. So what he was in love with a man whose personality rivaled that of Veruca Salt? So what he made references to dumb movies because Atsumu found them funny? So what he went to team outings just to make Atsumu happy? Sakusa was content and he didn't care for the fact he changed aspects of his daily routine to fit in extra time with Atsumu. Sakusa didn't care. Not one bit.

Until he did.

It was the evening after tuesday's practice, and Sakusa was preparing to go home and sit in his garden, to watch his bees do their thing. He still wasn't entirely sure exactly what they were doing, but whatever it was it was working. As he finished packing his things and began to leave, Atsumu stopped him in his tracks.

“Omiiii! Where do ya think yer goin’? Ya promised to come along for team dinner tonight!” the dirty blonde said with a clear pout on his face. It was adorable. Sakusa hated it. Feelings are so fucking dumb.

“I forgot I had some… important business to attend to this evening.” Wow, great response Kiyoomi. That's totally gonna convince him to leave you alone! Dumbass.

“It's gonna take a lot more than that to convince me Omi-Omi! Now come on before everyone else leaves without us!” Atsumu then proceeded to grab Sakusas hand and drag him outside, yet Sakusa didn’t protest. Quite the opposite really. He _enjoyed_ it. He's going to die of some terrible disease and it'll all be down to this one moment. Well done Kiyoomi, you’re completely screwed. Don't expect anyone at your wedding because you won't live long enough to have one.

Don't get Sakusa wrong, team dinners were fine. It's just… Sakusa is quite the affectionate drunk. And team dinners are definitely not the place to go if you'd rather avoid alcohol. Nonetheless Sakusa allowed Atsumu to drag him here, and now he must accept the consequences like a big boy. After 3 shots of sake, Sakusa, ever the lightweight, is drunk. And surprisingly, Astumu isn't. This is going to go swimmingly.

“Ya know omi, ya can go home anytime ya want. I honestly didn't expect ya to get this drunk this quickly” Atsumu had said, clear concern in his voice. The damn bastard is trying to challenge him, isn't he! Fucking Miya and his dumb challenges and his pretty face and his stupid voice that makes you want to kiss him. Motherfucker.

“Shut the fuck up Miya i can drink whatever i want stupid bitch boy” Take that Miya! Haha, bitch boy Miya. Sakusa is so good at this.

“Okay, im takin’ ya home Omi, youre fuckin plastered” Atsumu said, making a move to support Sakusa as they both went to stand up.

“I can get home all on my own you dumb- oh no i like this nevermind” Sakusa stated in his worsening drunken state. If he were sober, he would slap himself. But he isn't. So for now he's just going to carry on hugging Atsumu as if he had an ounce of confidence around the man. Damn, alcohol really does shit to you.

“Woah there Omi, don't go spoutin’ shit ya don't agree with. A poor man cant get his hopes up about someone like ya are” Atsumu had said. Or at least something along the lines of that. Sakusa wasn't really sure. Hed stopped listening after they had walked out to the car- wait when in the hell did they get to the care? Also whose care even is this? Well shit. Now Sakusa is a car thief as well as a drunk mess. This is just great.

“Cmon Omi into the car, try not to puke though, i just got it cleaned” Oh, this is Atsumu’s car. And clean too apparently. Thats cool. Very cool. Anyways, would Atsumu like white flowers at a wedding? Or maybe yellow to match his hair? Oh well, they can discuss that when they’re actually in a relationship. For now, Sakusa has chosen to rant to Atsumu about how incredible his bees are as they take the short drive back to Sakusas home. 

Once they've returned to Sakusas small house, Atsumu helps him stumble inside and sets him on his couch. 

“I’ll go get ya some water Omi-Omi, we don't want ya throwin’ up all over ya own home. Ya’d prob’ly kill me for lettin’ it happen” Atsumu says as he walks over to Sakusa's small attached kitchen. It's rather domestic really. Sakusa could definitely get used to this.

Atsumu walks back over around 5 minutes later, a glass of water in his hand. He hands it to Sakusa, and sits beside him on the couch.

“Drink that n’ i’ll head out. Got practice in the mornin’” Atsumus leaving already? I don’t fucking think so. 

“noo” Kiyoomi says, grabbing atsumu by the waist and pulling him towards him. Atsumu makes a small sound of surprise but quickly adjusts, grabbing the glass in Sakusas hand before he has the chance to spill it, setting it on the small coffee table in front of them.

He finally speaks up after that “woah there omi-kun, yer hella drunk, and unlike some of ya may think i ain't into takin advantage o’ drunk people” after that Atsumu stands up, and Sakusa, the drunk idiot, falls asleep almost immediately after Atsumu does so. 

Sighing, Atsumu moves Sakusa to lie down and places the blanket resting on the sofa over him. “Yer gonna be the death of me Omi-kun” he says, before promptly exiting Sakusas home, leaving a small note behind.

The next day, when Sakusa awakes, he finds his half empty glass of water sat beside a small post-it note. _”Message me if you’re really interested in a relationship Omi-Omi, you know where to find me :)”_

Sakusa feels like he just ran a fucking marathon.

Thank God. Thank Jesus. Thank every one of the fucking deities and thank Moses himself, Sakusa Kiyoomi just scored a fucking date without even being sober. Komori was gonna have a time with this information, but it didn't matter. Sakusa was gonna get a date with Miya Atsumu, and he was mighty fine with whatever consequences it brought around. But first, he was going to check on his beloved bees, whose queen Atsumu had lovingly dubbed “Barry B Benson”. How wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna go pretend i didnt write a fanfiction now
> 
> also i fixed the bold text for anyone who read this when it was newly posted lol, shit confused me but considering i am a god among men i figured it out :)


End file.
